A Lot Happens in 20 Years
by FanGirlStephie
Summary: While on a mission the turtles get transported to the future! And they all have kids. this is my first TMNT story, and this is 2012 tmnt version. EDIT: I am redoing this story cause I thought of something better. it's still gonna be good though.


Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or anything else that Nickalodean owns. I do own my Ocs.

A Lot Happens in 20 Years

Chapter 1: To the BooyakaFUTURE

"Ok, does everybody understand that plan?" The blue masked ninja turtle asked his three brothers. He stared at the TCRI building. He heard two yeses in reply. He turned his head to the orange masked turtle.

"Mikey!" He shouted to get the brother's attention. The youngest turtle was staring at a butterfly that was fluttering around. He snapped his head to his oldest brother and leader at the sound of his name.

"Yeah Leo? What is it dude?" Mikey asked grinning like an idiot. Leo sighed.

"I was asking if everyone-Mikey!" Leo yelled as he saw Mikey getting distracted by the butterfly again. Once again Mikey snapped his attention to Leo.

"Look at me Mikey, in the eye. Do you understand the plan?" Leo asked once again. Mikey nodded his head. "Yep! I totally do bro." Then Mikey thought for a moment. "Actually, no I don't." He then said. Leo sighed once again. "Listen closely Mikey. All you need to understand is to have Donnie's back and bash as many bots as possible. Do you understand?" Leo said.

Mikey grinned. "Ok _now_ I understand. But what's Donnie gonna be doing?" Mikey said. "Donnie is going to be working on the portal so we can get Leatherhead back and destoy it." Leo answered. Leo then turned back to the building. "Now that everyone is on the same page, let's go." "Finally." Raph said.

Then they all jumped into the building, crashing through the window. All the Kraang air flew out. The Kraang immediately started to fire their guns at them. All of the turtles started to fight off the Kraang while Donnie headed for the portal's control pannel. But then as Donnie was working on the portal, there was a misfire by one of the Kraang. It hit the control pannel and all the wires. "Uh oh, not good!" Donnie exclaimed. The portal began to glow a navy blue color and charge up. All the Kraang ran away. "What the shell is going on!?" Raph yelled.

"I have no idea, but we should probably RUN!" Donnie yelled.

But before they could the big navy blue ball of energy exploded. The turtles all screamed and then disapeared.

They all woke up with a groan. "Oh good, we're all still alive." Donnie said. Then they all got up and took a look around.

The place was a disaster. There was a thick layer of dust and dirt from years of being abandoned. Which was very weird since they were just in here fighting the Kraang a few minutes ago. The portal was in pieces and there was broken droids and dead Kraang remains all over the place.

"Dude that is nasty!" Mikey exclaimed.

"What the shell happened!?" Raph yelled.

"It looks like the portal transported us. Judging by the layer of dust, I'd say about...20 years into the future." Donnie said. His explamation was met with a three voiced group of "WHAT!?".

"Dudes...we're in the FUTURE!? AWESOME!" Mikey cheered. His brothers all rolled their eyes. "Come on guys. Let's head back to the lair and figure out what's going on." Leo said. Then they all headed for the rooftops.

**Meanwhile...**

In a lab, or more specifically Donnie's lab, a warning siren went off. "Looks like we have four ninjas on the rooftops." A familiar but deeper male voice said. "Four? Then you should handle this one, not the kids." A familiar but older female voice said. "I'm calling my brothers now. I'm going now, they're pretty fast." The male said. "They might be fast, but nobody can beat you four." The female said.

**Back with the turtles...**

The four muntant ninja turtles were still on the rooftops but were almost at a manhole. They all jumped off the roof to the manhole cover. But before they could open it up, a sai was thrown. It almost took Leo's hand off and got stuck in the concrete.

"Hey you!" A _deep_ voice yelled.

The turtles all turned to the voice, instinctively taking out their weapons. When the attackers reveiled themselves, everyone gasped in shock. The teenage turtles were looking at _adult_ versions of themselves! The future turtles still had their signature masks and weapons, but they also had clothes on.

Leo was wearing a full business suit. Donnie had on a lab coat and jeans. Raph was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a black biker jacket. Last but not least, Mikey was wearing pants and a hoodie that had him and his brothers on it.

"Whoa! We really _are_ in the future! That's totally awesome!" Mikey yelled, immediately running up to his future self.

"That's what I said!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Well. Since it's not a threat, I'm going back to my meeting. I'll catch up with you guys immediately afterwords." The adult Leo said as he put his katanas back in place and straightened his suit.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Are you kidding me!? Ourselves from the past are here and you're just going to go back to your meeting!?" The adult Raph said.

"Yep." Future Leo said simply with a small smirk. Then he used a smoke bomb to dissappear. Furture Raph sighed.

"Some people never change." He said with a small smirk of his own.

"Is anyone else confused?" Leo asked his brothers. All three nodded in return. The future Donnie smiled at them and walked up to them.

"Follow me. I'll explain everything." He said to them. Then all of the remaining turtles followed him. They came to a pretty cool and futuristic looking car. A really cool looking motorcycle was parked near it. The future Raph went to the motorcycle and Donnie and Mikey went to the car.

"Ok everyone, hop in!" Donnie said as he went into the driver's seat.

"Shot gun!" The adult Mikey yelled as he ran over to the passenger seat. The turtles then began to go into the car.

"Hey red!" Future Raph yelled to his younger counterpart before he went into the car. He then tossed him a helmet. "Thought you might want to ride in style. And not with our moronic brothers."

Raph smirked and put on the helmet. He ran over to his future self and hopped onto the motorcycle.

"Hang on tight." Future Raph said. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Yeah like I'm gonna do THAAAAAT!" Raph said then screamed as the future Raph started driving the motorcycle. Raph immediately hugged his future counterpart in fear for dear life. Future Donnie rolled his eyes at the actions of his brother.

"Always such a show off. Even to himself." He said.


End file.
